


Un’impresa ricca di ostacoli

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un’impresa ricca di ostacoliFandom: Prince o tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu “Tezu… ka… ah… se fantastico”Parole: 323





	Un’impresa ricca di ostacoli

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un’impresa ricca di ostacoli  
> Fandom: Prince o tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu “Tezu… ka… ah… se fantastico”  
> Parole: 323

«Tezu… ka… ah… se fantastico!»  
Come poteva resistere alla tentazione di spingere dentro Tezuka? Il corpo di quel ragazzo era probabilmente una delle cose più calde che esistessero e, ogni volta, finiva per essere travolto dalle più intense e incredibili sensazioni.  
Era talmente stretto che quando l’avvolgeva si sentiva avvolgere da un calore che lo gli trafiggeva il cuore facendolo fremere ad ogni singola spinta.  
Era solo quello a rendere il tutto così fantastico? Atobe sapeva benissimo che non fosse così.  
Era la mentalità di quel ragazzo che lo faceva andare così in visibilio. Era impossibile ai suoi occhi che, per quanto si sentisse devastato, non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare del tutto.  
Come non poteva amare quella mentalità? Come faceva a non esserne conquistato? Come poteva desiderare altro, se non quello di farlo cedere?  
Certo che era consapevole di quanto sarebbe stato arduo ma, al solo pensiero della difficoltà perdeva la testa, desiderando gettarsi con tutto sé stesso in quell’impresa che si preannunciava ricca di ostacoli.  
«Tezu..ka… Tezuka!»  
Uno dei pericoli che avrebbero dovuto temere, era senza dubbio quello di essere scoperto, mettendo a repentaglio la loro presenza all’U17.  
Correvano il rischio di rinunciare a tutto quello cui entrambi stessero lavorando: al raduno, al sogno di diventare professionisti. Probabilmente era anche per quel motivo che Tezuka stesso si tratteneva per non rischiare di dire per sempre addio al tennis.  
Non è che Atobe gliene facesse una colpa, voleva solo che con quei rapporti, dentro il cuore del rivale rimanesse impressa la sua impronta in modo che, in caso di problemi o in caso di un’improvvisa partenza, potesse sentire la sua mancanza.  
Cosa c’era di male al pensiero che lo volesse in una maniera viscerale? In fondo desiderava essere l’unica cosa che contasse per Tezuka, ma questo era impossibile, almeno non per il momento.  
Avrebbe dovuto farsi bastare quello che avevano, sapendo che prima o poi il suo sogno si sarebbe realizzato.  
«Tezuka!»


End file.
